


Snowfall in Storybrooke

by swansdoctor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Swan Secret Santa 2017, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansdoctor/pseuds/swansdoctor
Summary: Emma's never had the best experiences with snow, but when Killian challenges her to a snowman building contest, there's no way she's losing.





	Snowfall in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for @museelo on tumblr!

Emma Swan didn’t exactly _hate _the snow. She just…didn’t look forward to it. It was inevitable when she lived in Boston, but the grey slush that would pile up on the sides of the streets mere seconds after it gathered on the ground didn’t exactly conjure up a winter wonderland. This was her first winter living in a smaller town (living anywhere besides Boston, really), and she hadn’t given much thought to the snow until her roommate burst excitedly through the apartment door one evening.__

____

“Did you see the weather report, Swan?” Killian Jones asked, his cheeks and nose a bright red that just made his eyes look even bluer. The weather had been cold in Storybrooke for the past few weeks, the citizens waking up to thin layers of frost covering the ground each morning.

“No, Jones, I did not.” Emma smiled, amused. She was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket and sipping a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon. An episode of _Buffy _was playing on the TV, but she’d paused it when Killian walked in. He unwrapped the scarf around his neck and grinned.__

____

____

“It’s going to snow tonight!” Emma groaned but Killian’s grin stayed in place. “C’mon, Swan, I’ve never seen snow before.”

“You’re not missing much.” she pressed play on the remote and _Buffy _resumed. Killian tugged off his jacket and hung it on the hook next to the door, plopping down on the couch next to Emma. “Geez, you’re freezing.” she said as he settled in.__

____

____

“Yeah, well, it’s cold out, love.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“And it’s going to snow tomorrow!”

“It’s just like rain, but colder.”

Killian groaned as he leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s snow. It’s fun. Stop being so negative.”

“Hey, I’m not negative. I’m positive. I’m super positive, in fact, that I just want to stay inside and drink hot chocolate.” Emma took a sip of her drink to prove her point, leaving a whipped cream mustache on her upper lip.

“You, ah, you’ve got a little something –” Killian pointed a finger at her lip. Emma raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue. He looked down and stifled a laugh as she stuck her tongue out and licked the whipped cream off in one swipe.

***

Emma woke up to a loud pounding in her head – wait, no, that was definitely on her bedroom door.

“Swan!” Killian yelled. Emma sunk back down into her pillow, trying to hold onto those last bits of sleep when Killian barged in, ignoring her ignoring him. “Swan, are you up?”

Emma sat up, blonde hair a tangled mess. “I am now.” she grumbled. Killian reached behind Emma’s bed and tugged on the string to pull the window shades up, grinning. He pressed his nose to the window like a child and Emma couldn’t help but match his adorable smile. Snow was falling down outside; heavy, huge snowflakes already piling high.

“We have to go outside.” Killian said seriously, turning away from the window.

“We’re not going outside, Killian, it’s, what, fifteen degrees out?” The scene on the other side of the window was much nicer than Emma’s previous experience with snow, she had to admit – bright white and untouched and at least a foot deep. Rays of sunlight shone down with no buildings to block them, creating a glittery shine on the surface of the snow. “And do you even have snow boots?”

“I do, in fact, and I’m going to get you outside at some point today so it might be easier if you just come along willingly.”

Thirty minutes, two cups of coffee, and five layers later, a slightly disgruntled Emma and a practically bouncing Killian were standing in front of the door as Emma made a last-ditch effort to get out of going outside. Killian tugged a navy blue knit cap over his dark hair and crossed his arms, waiting for her to finish.

“I just think you’d have more fun if I wasn’t there to bring you down!” she protested. He rolled his eyes.

“Nonsense, love, I think you’re just worried I’m going to build a better snowman than you.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, you’re on.”

***

“How’s it going over there?” Killian called out from behind his snowman. He was searching around for the perfect arm-sized sticks, digging through the white fluff on the ground as even more fell down. The park wasn’t nearly as crowded as it could have been, but there were a few children playing in the snow nearby with their parents keeping close watch. Emma picked up the head-sized snowball she was rolling and placed it on top of her snow…thing. “What the bloody hell is that?”

“It’s a snowman!” she said proudly. Killian tilted his head to one side, lifting an eyebrow. It was at least five lopsided snowballs high, and was that a third arm?

“How do you define ‘man’?”

_Ooomph. _The first snowball hit Killian square in the chest. He ducked behind his snowman and gathered a handful of snow, quickly forming it into a ball. Peeking out from his shelter, he narrowly missed the next one.__

____

____

A laugh came from a few yards away where Emma was crouched down behind her snow-thing, amassing an arsenal of icy ammo. She sprung up to aim at Killian, only to get hit in the shoulder with one of his.

“Work on your aim, Jones!”

“Oi! I hit you, didn’t I?”

“Just barely!”

Emma surveyed her surroundings. Most of the deep snow around her had gone towards her snow-thing construction – there wasn’t enough in her immediate vicinity to make a good-sized snowball. With a groan, she left the safety of her snow-thing and sprinted towards a nearby tree that was just a bit closer to Killian’s construction site. The snow was coming down heavier now, doing more than just dusting their faces with a bit of frost. Emma tried to look out from the tree and spotted Killian through the falling snow – he was still looking the other way, trying to get a glimpse of her behind her snow-thing. She threw one and hit him right in the back of the head, then quickly ducked back down behind the tree.

Killian spun around. “Bloody hell, Swan, where did that come from?”

So, yeah, this probably wasn’t the smartest thing Emma had ever done in her life, but she was running out of options. The snowballs weren’t really getting her anywhere and the snowman building contest was over anyway (she had clearly won). Emma barreled towards Killian and his snowman, knocking the whole thing over onto him before he had a chance to comprehend what was happening.

It was a snowman sandwich. Emma, destroyed snowman, crushed Killian.

Realizing Killian probably wasn’t the most comfortable with a snowman head on top of his own, Emma quickly started digging through the snow to find his face. She uncovered one red cold-bitten cheek, then another, then those stupid blue eyes and finally the rest of his face.

“Look, Swan, there’s snow easy way to say this, but I think you were just being a sore loser.” Emma rolled her eyes and started piling the snow back on.

***

Emma could get used to this. The snow here, so much prettier than back in Boston. Killian next to her on the couch huddled up in her favorite blanket– well, maybe she shouldn’t get used to that part, but it was nice for now.

Killian was still shivering from the cold as he wrapped the blanket around Emma. She curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down, a bit surprised, but smiled and rested his head on hers.

“Alright, Killian, I’ll let you have this one – I had fun today.”

“I told you snow.”

“Oh, shut up.” Emma turned her head and pressed her lips to Killian’s. He pulled back in surprise and Emma quickly apologized. “I’m sorry, Killian, I thought –”

Killian smiled and cut Emma off with another kiss. Maybe she should get used to it.


End file.
